Broomtoy 2000
by Tete93
Summary: SEGUNDO LUGAR EN EL RETO "MERODEADORES" DEL FORO "LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES" En un viaje al callejón Diagon, James hace un nuevo amigo.


_**Este fic participa del reto temático de Marzo "Merodeadores" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"**_

**El reto: **El fic deberá ser un one-shot (un solo capítulo) que tenga, como mínimo, a uno de los Merodeadores como protagonista.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner. Yo no gano ni medio knut por escribir esto.

**Broomtoy 2000**

La primera vez que James había visitado el callejón Diagon él tenía cuatro años. Sus padres le habían prometido que le comprarían su primera escoba de chicos grandes, ya que la única que había tenido hasta el momento no se alzaba más que a un metro sobre el suelo. ¡La Broomtoy 2000 que había escogido se alzaba hasta seis metros! Era una escoba más propia de un niño de siete años, pero James sabía que él era un prodigio volando y había convencido a sus padres de comprarla.

La escoba aún le quedaba un poco grande, y pesaba demasiado en sus pequeñas manos, pero él la sostenía orgulloso mientras salía de la tienda. El peso de la escoba ganó la batalla, pero él se negó a soltarla y cayó de cara con todo y escoba. En lo que sus padres le ayudaban a levantarse otras pequeñas manos levantaron la escoba.

—Creo que esto es tuyo — le dijo el otro niño tendiéndole su escoba.

El niño en cuestión era un poco más alto que James pero debía tener como la misma edad. Su cabello y sus ojos eran castaños claro y le estaba dedicando una sonrisa.

—¡Gracias! — Contestó James también sonriendo, mientras agarraba su escoba. — Mi nombre es James Potter.

—Remus Lupin.

El niño sacudió su mano y luego inquirió:

—¿Esa es una Broomtoy 2000?

Cuando James asintió orgulloso los ojos de Remus se abrieron con admiración y exclamó:

—¡Que genial! Seguro eres muy bueno, yo nunca he montado en escoba.

—¿Nunca? —preguntó James atónito. Remus negó con la cabeza. — Te estás perdiendo lo mejor del mundo. ¡Anda prueba la mía!

—Es tuya, no puedo estrenarla yo.

—Y yo no puedo permitir que un niño jamás haya volado en escoba.

—James. —Interrumpió su madre — Él nunca ha volado en escoba, puede ser muy peligroso probar la primera vez en un callejón lleno de gente.

James recordó la presencia de sus padres quienes se encontraban hablando con otra pareja que supuso eran los padres de Remus.

—Pero mamá, se ve que Remus aguanta. No es así Remus, dile a mi mamá que tú no tienes miedo de montarte en tu escoba.

James hacía a su madre sus mejores ojos de venadito, mientras que Remus solo parecía mortificado de estar entre James y su madre.

—James, el callejón Diagon no es un lugar adecuado para probar una escoba — intervino el padre de James — Pero si los padres de Remus están de acuerdo, él puede llegar este fin de semana a la casa y puedes enseñarle a volar.

—¿Puede? ¿Sí? — preguntó James esta vez dirigiendo su mirada suplicante a los padres de Remus, notando por primera vez que la madre de Remus vestía como si fuese muggle.

—Por mi está bien, claro si Hope está de acuerdo — Contestó el padre de Remus.

—No veo porque no — dijo la madre de Remus, luego añadió dulcemente dirigiéndose a James — Estaremos allí el fin de semana cariño.

—¡Genial! — Contestaron al mismo tiempo James y Remus felices por haber hecho un nuevo amigo. James comenzó a charlar animadamente con Remus sobre los comics de "Las aventuras de Martin Miggs, el muggle loco" mientras sus padres arreglaron la visita del sábado.

* * *

El sábado en la mañana James se despertó temprano con mucha energía, ese día llegaría su nuevo amigo a jugar. James estaba emocionado, ya que conocía a pocos magos de su edad. La mayoría de los chicos de su vecindario eran muggles y aunque eran geniales, no podía jugar Quidditch con ellos, y además no podían hablar de cuando fueran a Hogwarts, y no podía salir siempre a jugar con ellos ya que en las mañanas iban a algo llamado "pre-escolar".

Sería genial ser amigo de Remus, podía venir siempre a la casa de James, y James podría ir a su casa, y podían intercambiar comics (algo que tampoco podía hacer con los chicos de su vecindario porque de acuerdo a su mamá los muggles no estaban acostumbrados a ver a los dibujos en los comics moverse).

Estaba llegando a la cocina cuando escuchó a sus padres hablar en sus susurros. Oír el nombre de su nuevo amigo captó su atención. Aprovechó su pequeña estatura y se escurrió cerca del lavaplatos para escuchar mejor.

— …es lo más terrible que he oído. ¡Remus es solo un niño!— decía su madre con la consternación escrita en la cara

A James le embargó la preocupación por su nuevo amigo. ¿Qué cosa tan terrible le pudo haber pasado a Remus para hacer que la mamá de James pareciera tan triste?

—La carta que nos escribió Lyall solo dice que no podrán venir hoy por "motivos personales". Lo de Greyback es lo que se cuenta en las calles, no es algo seguro— argumentó su padre aunque el tampoco parecía muy convencido. —Espero por el bien del pequeño que sean solo rumores.

—Nada me gustaría más. ¡Es apenas de la edad de James! —asintió su madre — pero de ser cierto dudo mucho que sus padres lo contarían en una carta.

James se largó de la cocina sin que sus padres lo vieran, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. No había entendido mucho de la conversación pero era listo, sabía que su nuevo amigo no llegaría esa tarde a jugar porque algo terrible le había pasado. Y ese día a James ya ni montar en la Broomtoy 2000 le parecía emocionante.

* * *

Era su primera noche en Hogwarts, James no se lo podía creer. El castillo era tan genial como se había imaginado, y no podía esperar al día siguiente y que comenzara realmente la diversión. Oyó acomodarse para dormir a otro de sus compañeros de cuarto, Remus Lupin. Más temprano cuando se había presentado el nombre le sonó, pero por más que intentó no logró recordar donde había visto antes a el chico pálido con las extrañas cicatrices en la cara. Le restó importancia al asunto, se acomodó y se quedó dormido, esperando con ansias el día siguiente.

**FIN**

Por cada review les envió una rana de chocolate.

Besos

Tete


End file.
